dragon_ball_raging_skiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Arc 1 Episode 4: SOS
JinzoningenJu: “Woosh!!” Once Maki set off her smoke bombs the leader of the three placed a hand on the side of his scouter which was able to track on to Maki’s life force even through the smoke. “Foolish girl.” Said Xavier his grayish eyes locking to his other two followers. “Hmm it seems looking at Xicor I might need some help so brute you help me take down this monkey while Mai you go after the girl.” Hearing their boss they would nod, Mai then took flight towards Maki seeing this Xicor took in a full charge towards her. His sliver/Black hair flowing in the wind behind him as he aimed to send a right elbow into her temple, the speed of Xicor would of caught Mai off guard If it wasn’t for her teammates who came in for the save. Catching Xicor’s elbow with ease Xaiver shifted Xicor’s elbow up before sending a knee into the side of his ribs a loud moan of pain escape his lips before Xicor was sent towards the ground from brute’s haymaker to the skull. “And your suppose to be the strongest of them all..What a pity.” // As Maki ran for her life she could feel a heavy power level coming towards her coming in fast as Mai twirled as she flew her eyes sight on Maki as Mai’s jet black hair flown with the wind. “Where you going girly!”///-Back-// Returning on his feet Xicor knew there was no way he could get to Maki so he had to send her something even if she wouldn’t know how to use it she could still try. Placing his hand up in the air a portal would appear in front of Xicor as he placed his inside he would then pull out his Z-Sword. “Find..Maki!” He then tossed it towards where Maki and Mai was headed the sword was flying through trees trying to find it’s target when it reached Maki to would land to her feet. Seeing this Xavier would shake his head as he smiled “Sending your girlfriend a gift?” Hearing him Xicor would use his move instatransmisson to appear behind him as this had happen he would wrap his hands around his wasit before bending backwards as he sent Xavier flying down into a building. As Brute tried to get Xicor from behind Xicor easily turned his body in a 180 before sending a heavy kick to the back of brute back which sent him to the same building Xaiver fell, seeing this as a loop hole he dashed towards where Maki had went towards. Kimaki ran as fast as she could. She could definitely feel a heavy power level behind her and she knew that if she stopped, she was as good as cought. "How... could they know where I was going through that smoke? I don't have a heavy power level... unless they can sense the with some kind of device..." she thought to herself. She didn't have time to dwell on it. She turned back to see the dark haired woman coming at her, which caused Kimaki to somehow speed up. "Uhg! This isn't going to work!" she cried as she dodged a few bushes that was in her way. She finally came to a clearing and saw the waterfall up ahead but in her mind that this was no victory. The woman could see her from the air and that had Kimaki at a real disadvantage, though it was harder for the woman to just swoop down and get her through the guize of the tree's. Kimaki noticed something glimmer in the sky and then fall in her path through the opening of the forest where the waterfall was. A large sharp object stabbed into the sand and stood straight up. "A... a sword?" She said to herself. But she didn't have time to stop. Mai swooped down to grab her but Kimaki ducked and then rolled forward, grabbing the hilt of the sword from the ground and raising it up. She was versed in martial arts but she was not one of the types who had extreme power and prowess like a saiyan warrior. Kimaki got into fighting position and gripped the hilt tightly. "I guess I have no choice...." She said, hoping that Xicor would somehow come and rescue her from this menance. But at the moment, she had no choice but to do this herself. She had to figure out how to fight this enemy herself and she was very well with using her brain. But how would she think herself out of this perdicament she does not know. Kimaki watched Mai carefully as she clenched the sword in her hand. She couldn't let Mai psyche her out, considering what she said was right. She was just a mere weak human. She didnt have any special abilities whatsoever... though, she had a keen mind and that would be something that would help them out in the long run. "I gotta get that thing off of her face...If she has it I wont be able to get away..." Kimaki said to herself. "If she keeps it on, she'll be able to track me...If I use my guns... knowing someone like her, she'd catch the bullet...Oh! I know!" she thought, stabbing the sword into the ground. "If I take out one of her eyes, she'll have a blind spot for me to attack her from. I can shoot the lense and she wont see the bullet coming from her blind spot..."She said, getting down into fighting position. "I won't use this sword..." The girl stabbed the sword into the ground forcefully. Kimaki said as she thrusted her hands down in a crotched position. It looked as if she was going to attack, but Kimaki did something unthinkable and reached down, grabbing a hand full of sand and threw it at Mai's face, hoping to get it in her eye that isnt covered. If her reaction is just as Kimaki thought, Mai would get hit with the sand and it would give Kimaki time to take advantage of her blind spot. She needed to get rid of that device on her face, otherwise she would never get away without being followed. JinzoningenJu: “Hold on Maki!” Xicor shouted he was pushing his limits heading towards Maki as he raced towards her Xavier and brute had flew in front of him and they didn’t look happy. “ It seems you was able to pick yourself after what I did to you.” Xicor could tell just the look on his face pissed them off, but this was no time for games Maki needed his help and he needed to get pass these two clowns. “Alright Ima have to do this once.. I will give you only 30 seconds to leave and then*SOLAR FLARE*” Before even finishing his sentence he performed his solar flare a bright blinding light covered the whole area as it blinded the two Xicor knew he had to act fast. Appearing behind Brute Xicor had sent his whole arm through his chest before taking his life with a ki attack Xicor last words to him was “Im not my father..I don’t give second chances!” As he went to attack Xavier he paused and knew this attacked lasted about a min and this was he needed to get to Maki leaving Xavier their he dashed towards Maki position.// “Awh Look at this..The girly got a sword from her boyfriend..But I don’t see what he see’s in you, your just to weak to have one of the strongest in the world. Psh who are you kidding your just a weak human you couldn’t protect him your dead weight and you know it.” As Mai spoke her smiled never ceased as she slowly waked to Maki wondering if she had the will to attack her. imaki: Kimaki watched Mai carefully as she clenched the sword in her hand. She couldn't let Mai psyche her out, considering what she said was right. She was just a mere weak human. She didnt have any special abilities whatsoever... though, she had a keen mind and that would be something that would help them out in the long run. "I gotta get that thing off of her face...If she has it I wont be able to get away..." Kimaki said to herself. "If she keeps it on, she'll be able to track me...If I use my guns... knowing someone like her, she'd catch the bullet...Oh! I know!" she thought, stabbing the sword into the ground. "If I take out one of her eyes, she'll have a blind spot for me to attack her from. I can shoot the lense and she wont see the bullet coming from her blind spot..."She said, getting down into fighting position. "I won't use this sword..." The girl stabbed the sword into the ground forcefully. Kimaki said as she thrusted her hands down in a crotched position. It looked as if she was going to attack, but Kimaki did something unthinkable and reached down, grabbing a hand full of sand and threw it at Mai's face, hoping to get it in her eye that isnt covered. If her reaction is just as Kimaki thought, Mai would get hit with the sand and it would give Kimaki time to take advantage of her blind spot. She needed to get rid of that device on her face, otherwise she would never get away without being followed. ukiiChan: ~Mochi stood there at attention as her hand was still raised in clenched fists and her mutated blue eyes focused on the 4 minons whom both looked scared of such a small being having such power but also daring being that at the time their number of five clearly surpassed her merely presence of one. She finally let her hand fall to her sides as she caused a stop in her power level rising to 25% of her 100%. She smirked as she knew very well that a fighter of her calibur could easily take out these fools with one move but she folded her arms as the road continued to be eroded from her ki as she awaited their move. She watched at they stared at her and moved around her slowly still mantaning that distance knowning that if they even stepped forward they would be immediately erradicated. Her long blonde hair flowed softly in the middle as a circle was created around her as the one she looked at began to speak with a form of broken english that made her face cringe ever so slightly for the college graduate hated such ignorance, "What is you? We come to take planet from puny human." He growled in which he gained responce from the circle with jeers as Mochi simply yawned and looked at him unimpressed, "What? I'm sorry your crappy speaking completely took away from your scary points... Here's a tip if you want to take over Earth at least speak English." This clearly must have embarrased the circle as they all fell silent and the leader frowned threatingly at her which was returned by her signature snooty smile. She could pick up on an audible disturbance behind which she deduced to be a sneak attack. Mochi sighed as she was correct for the very back one charged in upon her which she easily slid right as he blew past and extended her hand and began to shoot ki blasts in various spots around the circle whom was all brawling at her as she easily dodged and shot the air with Ki balls and they just stuck like purple globes. She finally decided to push back as she had her hands outreached only to met by a taunting. "Silly girl, you have missed!" The leader yelled. Mochi shooked her head, "You sure ar dumb..." She quickly moved her hands quickly before slapping them together in front of her, "HELLZONE GRENADE!" The purple balls of light quickly slammed together upon the circle and exploded into an immense blasts that sent smoke and wind blowing about for a radius of 5 feet. Mochi simply stood there as the fast winds ruffled her hair and clothing as she saw they had been erradicated. "Hmph..." She said as she was thanked and cheered for her bravery. Mochi gasped as she rememebered Xicor and blasted back towards him and his Ki level which seemed to be off as one was missing."~ JinzoningenJu: “Another one?!!” Xicor shouted as he could feel a powerful power level coming towards him, he been through too much to notice it was Mochi. His gi flapping in the heavy wind as he aimed to reached Maki the male he left in the distance was most likely still recovering from his solar flare.//-Meanwhile-// “Blizzard sir it seems there having issues catching the girl.. What should we do?” Asked one of Blizzards men waiting for his lord answer. Hearing his minion Blizzard would chuckle it seem he wasn’t surprised by this he knew how powerful Xicor as he was hoping for this to happen for he could fight Xicor himself and put that false god in his place. “Looks like ima have to handle this..” Blizzard rose from his throne as he was making his way outside.//=Back to Maki-// Once Maki had tossed sand into Mai eyes this cause Mai to be in rage with the puny human. “AGH!!! FUCK!” She shouted trying to clear her eyes but it was no use it was the moment Maki needed would she take it?//-Xicor// As Xicor was flying towards Maki lovation he could feel a heavy power level that sent a shiver down his spine. “Oh no.. Not now! I have to find Maki now!” Kimaki could feel Xicor near but she had to hold on and make sure that she could outlast the woman and escape her. Xicor and Mochi were the only ones that she knew would effectively be able to fight these people but she had to use her brain to at least escape. If they wanted to kill her they would have done so already so it was a pretty safe bet that the woman didn't have a desire to kill her. She took this to her advantage. Kimaki saw that her plan had worked. "This is it!" she exclaimed, pulling the gun from her holster with the quickness. Kimaki was a clean and pretty accurate shot. She jumped off to the blind spot of the woman and activated the scope on her specially made hand pistol. As she lined the laser up with the lense of the scouter, she said to herself "Bingo!" and pulled the trigger, releasing a bullet in the direct path of the scouter. Kimaki's aim wasnt to shoot the woman in the head. Her aim, was in fact to destroy the scouter so that the woman coudlnt find her when she used another smoke bomb. Find out what happens next on EP 5 Cm punk kiss my ass by kimchiobsessed-r.gif Category:Ark 1